


[Vid] Pretend We Don't Exist

by sarken



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Download Available, Fanvids, Fight the Future, Gen, Streaming, Twee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Let's pretend we don't exist; let's pretend we're in Antarctica</i>: Mulder and Scully combat enemies and search for the truth against a background of a seemingly cheerful song (Of Montreal's "Wraith Pinned to the Mist"). An exercise in juxtaposition and irony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Pretend We Don't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> To view the video, use the password _bizarrecelebrations_.
> 
> [Download](http://manhattan-trash.net/fandom/fanvids/files/pretend_we_dont_exist.avi.zip) [AVI 19MB]


End file.
